after flora's death
by floraHelialover
Summary: this is the sequel of "flora and hlia's dramtic end. read and rewiew. if you want me to write a story, you can tellme what it's gonna be about and a title and, of course who it's gonna be about.


after Flora's death.

hey everybody! if you remember my story "flora and Helia's dramtic end" you know that flora died. this is the sequel.

it was tuesday in linphea. Helia has get over flora's death.

all the kids is now 13 years.

sarah,sally,sofiya and sabrina are like the were then the first part.

sarah has long,brown hair, as her mum, but no yellow streaks.

she wears a lightpink top and a dark blue jeans-skirt.

sally has long,black hair and she's wearing a orange mini-dress.

sofiya has long,brown hair in two plaints. she wears a pair of blue shorts and a red blouse.

sabrina has long,dark hair in a ponytail-plaint (like disco flora)

she is wearing her mother's yellow shirt and pink skirt with dark pink leaves.

the kids are still not the best friends, and sofiya and sabrina fight very often who's fault it was because of flora's death.

helia had it very hard then flora left, but he has started to understand how to take care about 4 kids.

he are still a painter.

sarah go to her dad's studio.

dad, where are sally? she ask helia.

aren't she with you? helia said looking up from the painting.

no, she aren't with the other's eather.

stella came to the house with her son, brad.

brad is a copy of brandon, but stella and brandon are divorced.

brad is 14 years and is wearing a brown t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

oh, hi sarah! stella said and hugged sarah.

hi aunt stella! sarah said and hugged back.

the winx was like aunts to the quads. the boys was like uncles for the quads.

riven and musa came with their triplets, melody, mitzy and maria.

mitzy is like mitzy, bloom's enemy, but musa's hair color, and no glasses. mitzy wears a pink top and purple jeans.

maria had long, magenta hair in a long had a pair of jeans and a black sweater.

melody has musa's haircut, but yellow hair. she is wearing a orange mimi-dress.

hi uncle riven! sofiya said and hugged riven.

hi aunt musa! sabrina said and hugged Musa.

hi,kids! Musa said.

sally came and saw mitzy. they are best friends.

hi!sally! mitzy screamed.

hey everyone! helia said.

hi helia! riven said and hugged helia a brother hug.

hi riven! helia said and hugged back.

wow! dad! why didn't you tell us about this? sally asked her dad.

i had no idea, helia told her.

after 2 hours all has gone back.

now should you go to bed.

ok dad, all the quads said at the same time.

i said it first! sally said.

i said it first! sarah said.

girls!stop! sofiya said and the two girls stopped

did you see that brad was kinda cute? sarah asked.

you're such a flirter,sarah! sabrina said.

she's right, sarah! you hed be together with every boy in the school! sally told her.

next day the girl go to school, but sally go back.

sally, where are you going? sabrina asked.

home, sally answered.

what? sofiya asked shocked.

are you skipping school? sarah asked.

eehh, yes? what's wrong with that? sally said.

dad is gonna kill you if you skip school! sarah said.

let him kill me, then. it's english test today and i haven't do my homework!sally said.

o my gosh! me neither! sarah shouted.

me neither! sabrina screamed.

me neither!sofiya said.

we'll have to tell dad! sarah said.

are you crazy! that's why i'm going home! i fetch my home wort and do it on the way! sally said.

smart idea! lets go! sabrina said.

after school all the girls went home with sad faces.

great! we've failed!sarah said.

i can't understand how we could fail? we study on the lunch, on the way and even on the math!

well, that's how it goes then you don't study after school! they heard a voice said.

dad!? sally said and saw Helia.

i came and fetch you, and this evening you 4 are going to study, ok? helia said.

ok,dad! all the quads answered their dad.

next day they had summer vacation.

isn't it good? helia asked.

yes dad, it's wonderful, but we miss mum,sally said.

i miss her too, but i have came over it, helia told the girls.

well, i am glad that you're alive,sarah joked.

five weeks later they was on a trip to the beach.

hey! sarah! a voice said and sarah saw it was brad.

oh! hi, brad! sarah said, wondering why he wasn't in solaria.

why aren't you in solaria? sarah asked.

i wand to tell you something i had trying to say everytime we had met since we were said

and what is it? sarah asked.

well... will you be my girlfriend? brad asked.

sarah was shocked that she, by accident smashed her dad in the face with a comic she was reading.

yes!yes,yes and yes! sarah screamed and jumped to him and he kissed her.

sally,sabrina and sofiya looked shoched at them kissing, but then smiled.

i knew they were in love! sally said ans all the kids laughed, and sarah and brad kissed again and again.


End file.
